Getting The Dirt: The Frozen Interviews
by OfNightsAndStars
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for Elsa, Anna and the rest of the cast to shoot the big hit, Frozen? Well, find out with these exclusive interviews with the dirt on everything Frozen! Please R&R :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This fanfiction is written for fun purposes only. It's not made with any aim to offend the actual voice actors of Frozen or their fans. We respect these people, and we hope they'll understand that this is made just for fun. If some situations are similar to the lives of the actual actors, then it's clear coincidence. We're not in any way associated with the press etc, so we won't be using magazine names, only the indication: movies magazine, music magazine, TV interview etc.

All characters of Frozen belong to Disney.

* * *

**The cast**

**Elsa:** Adele Richardson

**Anna:** Viktoria DeLeon

**Hans: ** Edward Jameson

**Kristoff:** Charles Preston

**Small Bios**

_Adele Richardson: _

Born in 1990 (age 24). She's the daughter of Katrina and Richard Richardson. After her father's death when she was 1 years old, her mother went on to pursue a career as a theatre actress. Adele herself begun acting at age 12, appearing alongside her mother in various plays. After shooting her first movie, "A Little Holiday", at age 17, she went on to become a successful film and theatre actress. At theatre, she mostly does musicals and comedies. Her film choices are mostly drama and, sometimes, action movies. She considers herself to be the "experimenting" actress, meaning that she wants to play a variety of characters and shoot different kinds of movies. Her best friend is Viktoria DeLeon. She's married to Edward Jameson since she was 20 years old. They have a 3-year-old daughter, Isabelle Christine Jameson.

_Viktoria DeLeon:_

Born in 1991 (age 23). She's the daughter of Olga and Sam DeLeon. Her mother is Russian while her father is American from Spanish ancestry. She was born and raised in the US. She's in reality a soft-rock singer. She started her career at age 18, despite her parents' protests. She also studied Psychology. Since the release of her first album, she has had a successful career, giving concerts worldwide and being one of the best-selling singers of her generation. At the time she was shooting Frozen, she was also preparing her latest album, including songs taken from musicals. She plays the piano and the violin, but she doesn't compose her own music. Her best friend is Adele Richardson. She's single by choice.

_Edward Jameson:_

Born in 1986 (age 28). He's the son of Helen and John Jameson. Following the steps of his parents, he spent his entire life on movie sets. This resulted in him becoming a both theatre and movie actor, as well as a director. So far, he has directed only 2 movies, while he has starred in 5 movies as an adult. Just like his wife, he likes to experiment on various projects and he also likes bringing new ideas to the world of cinema, even though they aren't always accepted. His first movie as an adult was "A Little Holiday", in which he also met his future wife. Following the success of Frozen, he decided to focus more on his theatre work. In his free time, he's a keen basketball player. He's married to Adele Richardson.

_Charles Preston:_

Born in 1986 (age 28). He's the son of Beth and Jason Preston. Following his parent's divorce when he was 14, he had to work in order to help make ends meet. At age 18, he decided to become an actor and so he moved to New York. Until he takes his first part in a small TV comedy, he had worked in different jobs: from waiter to phone salesman. Although he prefers appearing in TV series, he also makes various appearances in films, always playing smaller parts. Even though he enjoys acting, he believes that "it's better for me to keep it low, otherwise I feel like I'm going to lose control". He's also the owner of a family restaurant. Good friends with Viktoria DeLeon. Single.

* * *

If you liked the idea, please let us know in your reviews. Also, if there are any questions you'd like to see being answered in future chapters, feel free to either send a PM or ask them in your review. Thanks :)


	2. The Tale Of Two Sisters

_Women's magazine:_

**_The Tale Of Two Sisters_**

_The women of Frozen, Viktoria DeLeon and Adele Richardson, open up to Linda Carmichael about their lives, careers, motherhood, marriage and why is optimism today more important than ever._

* * *

Sitting by a small corner table in a tiny Paris bistro, on a sunny spring afternoon, and relaxing with a cup of coffee has to be something normal for Viktoria DeLeon and Adele Richardson. For those who have seen the new Disney film, _Frozen_, they seem posh and rather unapproachable. Especially Elsa. What does Adele say about her part as the Ice Queen of Arendelle? "Elsa is rather unapproachable, of course, because she spent most of her life in isolation. She's afraid of her powers, actually, and so she decided to sacrifice the best years of her life in order to avoid hurting anyone- especially Anna."

Let's take from the start: Friday, 4.30 pm, a small Paris bistro. I'm sitting with Viktoria DeLeon, having already ordered the coffee along with something to eat. "Coffee tastes better with a snack!" At 23, Viktoria is like any other girl her age- lively, funny, hungry to see the world... But there's only one thing that separates her from the group: she's been a famous soft rock singer for nearly 5 years, after her big debut at age 18. "Of course, my parents didn't approve of me being a singer. I had a 4 year old sister, I had to set the good example. And I also had to make my own, stable money so that I could live independently. But I always had a plan B. Had I not succeeded as a singer, I'd become a psychologist. I have just finished my studies actually, and now I'm free to do as I like!"

I was about to ask her more about her life and her success story, but it was the same time Adele Richardson walked in. "My proud! I knew circulation in Paris was an issue, but, my! That was one hell of an adventure!". Those are her words as she sits down, next to Viktoria, removing her shades and setting a bag with children's clothes and bowls of food aside. "It's just everything a mother of a hurricane needs- a dozen of clean clothes, more than enough wet wipes and food. Plenty of food; and diapers!".

Who in today's world would expect that these words would come out of the mouth of a 24-year-old woman? The "hurricane", as Adele calls it, is her 3-year-old daughter, Isabelle Jameson. Her husband, and Isabelle's father, is Edward Jameson, also known as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

_**So, let's take it from the start. How do you feel now that the movie's over?**_

_Adele_: A little sad, actually... It was such a great experience! Plus, it was the first time I had gone back to work after having had my daughter- she was only 8 months old when I started shooting. By the time we were done, she was 1 and a half! And she was with us, on set, everyday. So, it wasn't just the fun of making a movie, it was also the experience of watching a child grow up and develop on set. Not everyone has the chance to live such a thing, do they?

_Viktoria:_ It definitely was fun, I mean, we did shoot long hours, and some of them were weird hours, 4 or 5 o' clock in the morning... But also having a baby on set, definitely gave the movie a whole new dimension. It wouldn't have been the same hadn't Isabelle been there. Without realizing it, she gave her own ideas and opinions, and so we knew if we had to change something and what it was. She definitely was a great help!

_**Viktoria, the world got to know you as a singer. Now that they also get to know the actress in you, which do you prefer? Or which one would you like to do more of in the future?**_

_Viktoria_: Well, no doubt, I'll remain a singer. That's the main profession, after all! But I wouldn't have done the movie wasn't it for Adele's insistence. She kept calling me and calling me, "will you do the movie? Will you play Anna? Will you be my little sister? Please accept, I won't do it without you!"

_**So, you can say, that was the start of the sisterhood?**_

_Viktoria_: _(laughing)_ No, not really... We had known each other long before that!

_Adele_: We were attending the same school, believe it or not!

_Viktoria_: Of course, Adele was one year ahead of me... But she was willing to take me by the hand- literally!- on the first day of me being a freshman and she showed me the way. I came to find her during recess to thank her, and that's how it all started, actually.

_Adele_: How old were we back then? It seems like it's been ages!

_Viktoria_: Believe it or not, it's been only nearly a decade! But that's also a long time, isn't it? _(laughter)_

_**Adele, why didn't you study further? From what I've been told, you were a good student...**_

_Adele_: I see you've met my mother! _(laughs)_ No, I didn't really want to study... I don't believe in studying acting for four years, learning theory and all that... What's the need to? If you're not on stage, to see how people play, to get on there yourself and say something, play a part, there's no way you'll learn acting... My mother never studied acting either. She learned from her mother who was an actress, and I learned from my mother during her rehearsals... That's all it took. And then, at 17, I felt like I was ready to get out there and do my own thing.

_Viktoria_: And she ended up getting married!

_Adele_: I don't regret it though... How old were our mothers when they had us? 18? 19? Having a child at 21 doesn't seem that much of an accomplishment, even though it is! It's the best accomplishment of my life!

_**Now that's a question of motherhood. You have a child, you are 24, while most women your age are out there, clubbing and getting all drunk and hippie, while rejecting the idea of marriage and children. How did you decide to settle down?**_

_Adele_: I actually didn't... It's just the way life has shown me, I guess... Truth is, when I was starting out at 17, and someone would come up to me and tell me that in seven years not only would I be married, but also a mother, I'd have had the laugh of my life! But isn't it amazing? While I was in the hospital, few hours after Isabelle was born, a nurse walked up to me and said: "you know what? It's been years since I've last seen a woman your age around here. Usually, they're either 16 year olds or older than 30." That was when I thought, it's such a crazy, crazy world we're living in... The doctor said that I was in the best age of childbearing- not too young, not too old... But seeing women older than 45 giving birth for the first time... I really feel sorry for the baby, either a boy or a girl...

_Viktoria_: That's very interesting that you brought it up, because my mother also had children when she was close to turning 40... My youngest sister, Lydia, she's 4 years old, and our mother had me when she was 20. So, she's now 43 and she has a 4-year-old... It seemed strange at first, because, you know... I was 18, I was just staring out, and there comes the mother with the 5-year-old and the huge belly! _(laughs). _It seems rather embarrassing every time I go out with Lydia, even to go to the grocery's. There are people coming up to me and saying: "Is that your daughter? But we thought you didn't have any children, you're still young...". When my mother was 39 and expecting, people were telling her "how will you take care of the baby? You're not as young as you used to be..." That's the worst thing imaginable to tell a 39-year-old woman who's pregnant! My mother felt like she had accomplished something great, turning 40 and still bringing children into the world... So, either too young or too old, it's unacceptable. But women do give birth either too young or too old...

_**How does it feel, though, raising a child at such a young age?**_

_Adele_: It's the greatest fun ever! Seriously! I adore playing with Isabelle, dancing with her... I don't see what interesting is there in clubbing and staying up all night... The more I get to know motherhood, the more I get to understand the value of some stuff. Sleep for instance. I remember the sleepless nights I'd spend feeding or changing my newborn. And now, here she is, jumping up and down on the bed, with me and Edward dancing around, all singing "Happy" and "Whenever" at the very top of our lungs! _(laughing)_ But it's also a huge responsibility. I always have to make sure there's enough milk in the fridge, that the fruits and vegetables are still fresh, that Edward and I give our daughter a happy childhood, that she makes friends... Have you ever heard of how men become crazy after having a daughter? Well, my husband is the walking example of that. I sometimes feel like taking care of 2 children instead of one! An actual 3-year-old, and a 3-year-old with 25 years of experience! _(laughter) _

_**What kind of motherly advice do you offer to young mothers like yourself?**_

_Adele_: Take it easy perhaps? Don't put too much pressure into your child. My mother says that time knows best. Perhaps she's right... I mean, it seems like yesterday that I was singing lullabies for my daughter to sleep and now she can do well with a bedtime story. In fact, Isabelle starts asking me to stop doing some things and start doing something else instead... It's surprising, but looks like Katrina _(her mother)_ is right... And if she's not, there's always Mrs. Freud over there!

_Viktoria_: Hey!

_Adele_: I'm just being proud that your diploma project on proper children raising went well!

_**Now, let's change the topic. Let's talk about something more adult-like. Viktoria, you studied psychology. Did that help in any way with your acting at all?**_

_Viktoria_: It did, a great deal! But it didn't help as much as the help I got from Adele, Edward and Charles. They are professionals, they do it everyday. It's their life basically, while mine is recording, giving concerts and, basically, singing! _(laughs)_. It did help, though, to understand her obsession with her sister and with herself. For the most part, she's only "I's" and "me's" and "mine's" and "I'll save my sister", "Elsa won't hurt me", "I know how to stop this winter"... And isn't it amazing to think that she's the one with the frozen heart? The moment she realizes it, the moment she decides to sacrifice, really sacrifice, herself for Elsa, this is when the ice thawed. All of these events took place in only a day! After I read the script, I sat down and wrote an entire essay on Anna, just to excuse or understand her behaviour. That's where I'd turn to every time I didn't understand something, but Adele told me to make small notes next to each of my lines. She helped with that, since she works with notes a lot too. So, yes, it was half in half actually.

_**Anna is a naturally positive person. How important is optimism to your everyday lives?**_

_Viktoria_: It's very important! I forgot to mention that previously, Adele had told me to search for some common characteristics between myself and my character. We're both optimistic, even though Anna is much more naive. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, the naivety... It's good, as long as it's not awkward.

_Adele_: Please, don't do another forensic analysis...

_Viktoria_: I won't... I'm just saying that optimism is really important. It's what keeps us moving. Look at all that happens around us: the crisis, the environmental issues, the terrible politics... If we just sat down everyday and wondered about all these stuff, we'd get nowhere. The most influential people are always the most optimistic ones. It's not surprising, not at all.

**_And for you, Adele?_**

_Adele_: Truth is, Viktoria has always been a far better optimist than me! _(laughs)._ I grew up without a father, he died when I was one year old, and my mother never re-married. All through my childhood, I never saw her much, because she was gone every night and for the most part of the day, and so I was basically raised by my grandparents. And I also got to know from very early on the value of stability and money. But I didn't go after it, because I always felt like, there's an adventure going on here! And I was seeing Viktoria and her parents, I felt rather jealous. I just thought, "why does she have a father and I don't?" But I now know that my mother was a real heroine, because she was really working hard to make ends meet... But ever since I got pregnant, or even before that, ever since I met my husband, I changed... I still want adventure, but I also gave up seeing the grass greener on the other side. You can say I am on the greener side... Just looking at my Edward and little Isabelle playing together... That's when I really feel like life is all about happiness.

_**But isn't optimism about sacrifices as well?**_

_Adele_: I don't see it that way... No... What kind of sacrifices? I think happiness is about sacrifices, more than optimism is... Just an example, I used to have a motorbike ever since I turned 18. It was paid with the first money I had earned after making "A Little Holiday" and playing small parts in theatre. But as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I said: "I'm giving it up." It wasn't an easy decision, since I loved that motorbike, not to mention that I was all moody thanks to the hormones and stuff... But otherwise, my daughter wouldn't be as happy and healthy as she is now. Probably, she would never even be born! What if I'd fallen down one day while pregnant? I'd have more likely miscarried, since the belly wouldn't be protected. The head is protected, thanks to the helmet, but other parts of the body? No... not that much...

_Viktoria_: I agree with Adele, I know from my parents that happiness demands sacrifices, not optimism. Optimism is more about the result of this happiness... And that's not psychology, that's Viktoria talking! _(laughs)_

_**Adele, you talked about owning a motorbike. Would you allow that to your daughter?**_

_Adele_: Why not? We see boys doing that freely... Why shouldn't a girl be allowed to do it? As long as she's willing to pay for it herself and take good care of it, she's free to decide what she wants to do. My mother told me: "you're allowed to have a motorbike, as long as you don't end up calling me to get you out of prison..." I'll tell the exact same words to my daughter, when and if the time comes. She might also get influenced from my movies... I drove a motorbike in "A Little Holiday" and "Smashed"... But she'll never see me riding one in real life. More likely to see me driving my new SUV! _(laughs) _

_**Viktoria, I've wanted to ask this question for a while now... How do you feel, seeing your best friend being that close to your age, but already having a family while you're not?**_

_Viktoria_: Did my mother make you ask me that? _(laughter)_. I can actually understand how it feels, even though I'm single and not an actual mother. But I'm mothering my youngest sister most of the time, and it sometimes feels odd to me as well, because I'm behaving towards Lydia the very same way my mother was behaving towards me. Olga _(her mother) _is now more focused into raising her second daughter, and coaxing me into finding a boyfriend... _(laughs)_ I see Adele and Isabelle playing together, or dancing and singing and I say to myself: that's me and Lydia! It's really odd, but also pretty wonderful! As long as Lydia doesn't suddenly start calling me "mom" and our mom "granny" _(laughs)._

_**One final question: Do you want to build a snowman?**_

_Adele_: Please! _(laughs) _That's my life now. I'll go home and my daughter will be chasing me around to make her a baby brother Olaf! _(laughter)_ We had that discussion the other day: "Mommy, is it true that mommies make babies?" I said: "Yes, it is." "So, you made me..." "Yes." "And you also made Olaf..." I knew where she was going with that, she has seen Frozen a good thousand times. So, I tried to explain to her: "I made him using my powers. I made you in a very different way. You didn't come out from my powers, you came out from my belly." "Does that mean that Olaf is still my brother?" _(laughter)_ I was surprised at that, but she kept going on, in a very panicked voice: "And Marshmallow too? Because I don't want Marshmallow for my brother, I love Olaf for my little brother!"

_Viktoria_: That's so cute!

_Adele_: To you, that is. I'm in trouble, she really thinks I'm the Ice Queen and I don't know what to tell her! Yesterday she asked me why my name was Elsa in the movie, while my real name is Adele... I tried to explain her that, it was a part, it's what mommy does... And she suddenly goes: "But you still have ice powers, you're just not using them!". Even at the playground, she keeps telling the other children: "My mom is the Ice Queen." They all look at her in awe, but one girl only told her once: "And my mom is the Spring Queen. Our garden is full of flowers." "Yes, but my mother makes Olaf!" _(laughter)._

_Viktoria_: Didn't you ask her how come she has no ice powers?

_Adele_: I did, guess what she replied? "Mommy, I took after Daddy. Daddy doesn't have any ice powers, so neither do I! Olaf doesn't have any ice powers either!"

_Viktoria_: Oh gosh...

_Adele_: I'm in a real trouble, I tell you! And now Edward is teasing me as well. Just the other day, he was standing in front of his melted ice cream and I heard him yelling: "Darling, do you mind freezing the ice cream a moment?" He's not helping the situation at all...

Shortly after that, her phone rung: "Yes? Yes, I'll be there in a minute. I love you too, just wait there, OK?". She and Viktoria stood up, excusing themselves and waving their goodbyes. The last glimpse I took of them, they were walking down the road all smiling and talking. Two young, ordinary but extraordinary women...


	3. Iceburns (1)

_TV interview: _

**_Iceburns (1)_**

_I guess everyone knows of that huge movie hit, Frozen, which has literally taken the world by storm... So, our first guests for tonight, are a real-life couple, even though they hardly talk to each other in the movie. Please welcome Adele Richardson and Edward Jameson!_

* * *

**_So, you're both successful actors and young... What inspired both of you to start acting?_**

_Edward_: For me, it was the local cinema. I can remember myself going there every Saturday, just to get lost in this darkness and see a whole new world appearing in front of my eyes. My parents didn't disencourage this, in fact, they would praise me for that. As long as I was done with all my homework first!

_Adele_: My mom. She has to be the most important person in my life actually... She is a theater actress, and so she'd always, always take me with her to the rehearsals... I remember how mezmerized I'd get, and I still do, when I watched her on that stage, night after night, acting... I could hardly believe that was my own mother up there, being the duchess, the servant, the prostitute... So, as the river flows, I knew from very early on which path I'd take in life.

**_A little bird told me that it's not the first time that you two act together. Can you remember the first movie you were in? _**

_A:_ Oh, gosh, yes! (laughs) It was the most embarrassing experience of my life! (turning to Edward) Do you remember what movie it was?

_E:_I think it was "A Little Holiday"...

_A:_ "A Little Holiday", that's right. I was 17 back then, and I was playing the daughter of his real-life mother who was a commoner. So, there was this scene between me and Edward, that required that we come a little... too close with each other... And you know, for someone standing in front of the camera for the very first time, it gets rather awkard to do such a scene...

_E:_ Oh, come on, you had an instructor!

_A:_Your dad? He was hiding behind a sheet on the other side of the room, and he was yelling directions, which places to touch and why!

_E:_ It did get rather useful afterwards! (laughter)

_A:_ The best part was, after the movie was released, my parents took my grandparents with them to watch the movie... My paternal grandmother is a strict Catholic, and thank heavens I was wearing too much make-up and she forgot her glasses at home and I didn't get caught! (laughs)

**_What do you like best about each other? Do you encourage each other?_**

_Adele_: Well...

_Edward_: Um... (laughter)

_A:_ Professionally speaking, I really like his enthusiasm. He gets really overexcited on a new project, whether it's acting or directing, and that really pays off when you see him working. He's not any nervous at all, he doesn't keep distances, he wants you to judge him... Nothing like me... One bad word about me, and you're off! (laughter)

_E:_ I will continue this on a professional matter. Adele is a really hands-on actress. She keeps notes everywhere on her script. Really, everywhere! I sometimes wonder how she can read those things she writes! And when it comes to singing, she keeps practicing. Even after she had recorded the song for the movie, she kept practicing at home.

_A:_I was singing that song to our 3 year old daughter to put her to sleep, she didn't want to go to sleep unless I sang that to her!

_E:_ What was the second question, about encouraging each other? We do encourage each other, yes, but only when we feel things get too tight and we can't go on- it rarely happens.

_A:_ We do ask each other questions, like "did I do this good?" or "is that too much?". We really need opinions with that work we do, you know, we're open up to the public eye, and with such a profession, it's like walking on a thick rope. One move done wrong, you fall.

_**And on a personal level?**_

_E:_ Her cooking!

_A:_ Oh, you! (laughs)

_E:_ No, really, she's a very good cook. And she doesn't want anyone bothering her, not even to suggest something! And she is also very, very good with kids. I see her with our daughter, Isabelle, and my brother's sons, she really is a natural mother. What else... She has a great sense of humor. That's the thing I admire the most on women. She doesn't really pay much attention to how she looks like, either. Not that she needs to, anyway...

_A:_ Thanks, darling!

_**And you, Adele? **_

_A:_ Well, he does know how to be a gentleman, without using his good charms to always flirt with others. He's very helpful with Isabelle, and I thank him a lot for that! I could never be with someone who left everything on me... Even when she was a baby, he'd take care of her, while I was doing the housework, or was away at work. All these things and his humour as well!

_E:_Did we say that we both adore Bonnie Tyler?

_A:_And that, too! (laughter)

_**Is it comfortable to work with someone you see everyday?**_

_A:_ At first, not so much, but now we're getting rather used to it! (laughs)

_E:_ Well, after "A Little Holiday" we did another 2? Yes, 2 movies together. "Frozen" is our fourth.

_A:_ It feels rather odd, actually, because I hear other couples that work together, and they divorce or separate a little time afterwards... I can't understand that, really... To me, the key is to keep your personal issues out of the work. If these two things connect, the consequences have to be deadly.

_E_: It must play an important role the fact that we already had done much theater and shot 2 films before we get together. And we didn't do them one after the other, but we did take some breaks from seeing each other on set.

**_What Adele said, about couples separating shortly after working together, and connected with what you, Edward said, about taking breaks, leads me to ask you this question: what is your relationship on set like? One would think there are conflicts and such..._**

_A:_ As said earlier, it's important to keep your personal issues out of the door whenever you get to work. And that includes jealousies. We're actors, we play parts, it's essential that we talk with coworkers and people outside of the set. After all, trust is essential here, too.

_E:_ Yes, but you're not a jealous person. I am not, either. I see men walking up to Adele and telling her how good she looked in one particular scene, or how wonderfully she sings... I just smile at this fact and let it go.

_A:_ Of course, there's disagreements, but it only has to do with our views about the role. But no fights. Only long discussions on the topic. We wouldn't want the conflicts to ruin the job we're doing.

_**Doesn't it get stressful, however?**_

_E_: It does, yes, but that's what makes some relationships grow stronger. For instance, Adele sometimes gets a nervous wreck. Not when we're doing movies, but in theater. I understand that, because in the movies, there's always this freedom to do something wrong. But not in theater. Adele's a perfectionist. There's this instict in her that bugs her everytime something doesn't feel right, and she only gets stressful because of that.

_**And how do you relieve that?**_

_A:_ By talking, mostly. It does no good to keep things inside you. There will come a day when they'll explode. Thank heavens Edward's levels on stress are always kept low, because I can always count on him when things get a little too much for me to handle.

_E:_ And if that doesn't work, try some yoga! (laughter)

_**You already mentioned a daughter and a few things about the rest of your relatives... Could you give us more insight on what your family is like? And whether you are planning for more kids?**_

_A_: More kids? No... Not until we can learn how to handle the one we already have! (laughter)

_E:_ Why don't we take it from the start?

_A:_ Well... I already mentioned my mother is a theater actress... Same as her own parents. My father... he... he was a bank manager... He had some heart issues... Anyway, his own parents come from a religious background. They were Catholics, yes, but not that close-minded kind of people... They accepted my mother, because they saw her behind the curtain of the "actress". Even now, they do get on very very well, which is also great for Isabelle, to grow up into a happy family.

_E_: I agree. My parents, however, both were very much into artistic life. My mother was a painter that later became a writer, and as for my dad... From what Adele has already told you, you must have figured out that he's one crazy guy! (laughter) Anyway, I've a brother. Just one, not 12 like Hans! But I'm still the youngest of the family... (puts on a fake, sad face)

_A:_ (patting him on the shoulder) He never pretended you were invisible though...

_E_: He'd be dead if he did (laughs)

_**Who's your stricter judge?**_

_A:_ My mom! The great Katrina Richardson!

_E_: For me, it's my wife! (laughter) Seriously! There's this scene where Elsa is jailed, and Hans comes to visit her... Her hands are tied, and I felt for once grateful because she wouldn't go back to the script and trust her notes again. But, while we were shooting the scene, she just shouted: "Cut!". That moment, she turned to me and said: "You're not liar enough! You're trying to make her trust Hans... I don't feel like trusting you right now, I only want to cut your larynx... Somehow... Try it again!"

_A:_ He made it eventually, after 30 takes! (laughter)

_**And one final question: With the award nominations being announced in 2 weeks, we'd like to know what is the greatest reward for your work that you have received so far? **_

_A_: Other than my daughter being born? Her hugging me after her first time seeing "Frozen" with her great-grandparents. The moment she came home, she run to me and asked me if I could build her Olaf in our garden! (laughs)

_E:_ Isabelle for me, too. She actually made me the best present by being born... So, you can say, she automatically cast me in the best part I'll ever have!


End file.
